edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Motoko Kurusu
Kurusu Makoto (操栖 モトコ, Matoko Kurusu) is one of the little teaching staff that had went to the trip to Guam. She is the teacher most focused on, being the 3rd Year, Class 4 homeroom teacher. She is currently travelling as a part of Yarai's Group, and believes he would be the one to save everyone on the island. Appearance Kurusu is a female of small stature for her age, having short black hair and large brown eyes. She has a small chest and waist, but her hip size is huge compared to the other females of the series. She wears a top that is tucked into her skirt rather long skirt. The top is long-sleeved and coloured pure white with numerous buttons on her arm area and collar. Attached to her collar, she also has a bright red bow. The long skirt she's wearing extends to her mid thigh and is a tight, pure black skirt. She is usually seen with glasses on, which are also coloured black. Lastly, she wears a pair of white sneakers. She is also sometimes wearing brown ears with darker tips. Personality Kurusu has been shown to have a protective attitude towards her students. She has been noted for knowing a lot about them and actually wants all her students to participate in such. She's easy going and has a cheerful demeanour. She was happy when her student who is usually by himself, Yarai Kouichi. Despite her sometimes clumsy actions, she has been shown as a teacher to know a variety of different information. She's a character who has given hope to the others around her and also has a sign of being determined in being of help, despite being mostly helpless. She worries about all her students and when one doesn't offer any enthusiasm in class, she tries to introduce them to do more things. She is very optimistic and always wants to try her best. She is also quite naive, believing Yarai when he said that wearing cat ears would stop the animals from attacking them. History Kurusu had graduated from a university and soon after that became a maths teacher. She was the homeroom teacher for the 3rd year, class 4 students and was often considered a kind and caring teacher considering she often tries to get everyone to participate together. Despite being commonly exposed to Sengoku Akira's and other students many pranks, she is very nice about it and only considers them small, fun pranks without any harm intended. It should also be noted by Sakuma Yuki that her lunch used to be stolen by Akira because of her bad ability to play rock-paper-scissors. Chronology Wonderful World arc Kurusu makes her first appearance telling Oomori Kanako that it was alright that she had spilt the beverage on her, considering it was just a little stain. As Oomori leaves, she stretches her arms and yawns only for Kokonoe Ugen to tell her to reflect on what had happened at Guam. She states that calling them problematic is a bit too much and smiles as Kokonoe begins to go on about how Akira had caused him so many hardships where she smiles defending him stating that they're only small pranks. At the same time, as Kokonoe mentions Yarai, her eyes widen only for them to eventually get interrupted as the plane began to shake. Upon arriving on the island, it was unknown what she was doing throughout the nights however it is assumed she did stay at the plane and even help search for the other missing people. However, during the panic after the Andrewsarchus attack, she is seen in Morita Makoto's recording of the plane panic. When the panic was happening, she was being held down by two male students. As she was pinned and gagged by one, her shirt was seen opening revealing her stomach and bra whilst the other proceeds to pull his pants down. She was crying as this happened, however as the fatter male student is kicked in the face and sent flying away from her, she was about to say her name as he kicks the one grabbing her from behind too. Thanking Yarai as she closes up her shirt she listens to him as he walks away. As he says goodbye, Kurusu quickly follows him telling him to wait as she rushes after him followed by other delinquent students. A few days later, she is seen with cat ears on panting and sweating a lot as she walks through the forest with Ono, Mikoshiba and Itou as she recalls what had happened on the plane with Yarai. She remembers that she had just followed without thinking properly, despite there being other students at the area too. As Itou shouts her name, she corrects him to call her his teacher stating that she has told him many times. As Itou tells her that Yarai is gone, she was shocked asking how it had happened again. As the three delinquents begin to shake and panic, she simply looks at them remarking in her head that these students are thinking the exact same thing as she is. Despite Yarai being missing, she encourages the three to stand up and supports the idea that they should look for Yarai together. Eventually making their way to a small rocky mountain, she begins to climb it with the others. Realizing how mysterious Yarai is, she begins to remember how Yarai was always alone despite him and Akira both being trouble makers, they were complete opposites. Noting how he never came to school, didn't participate in events, she remembered she was actually happy he decided to come onto the trip to Guam. As she arrives at the peak, she remembers her hopes were betrayed and that Yarai is not someone to blame for her own misfortune. Struggling to get up as she recalls Yarai's fight with the soldiers, she eventually makes it to the top first and sees Yarai. Alarmed, she gasps and soon shouts his name. As he turns around, she was about to repeat only for the other three to quickly run over to him and check out the deceased deer. Walking over and pointing at her ears she's wearing and states that Yarai was right, with these on they didn't get attacked by animals only for him to state it was a lie where she exclaims in shock, realizing she got tricked. Epidemic arc Brain Loss arc School arc Fight or Flight arc Animal Battle arc Lighthouse arc Pyramid arc Abilities Quotes *(Thinking) "Yarai Kouichi is a peculiar pupil... while fellow problem child Sengoku Akira is a class clown and the type that draws people to himself ... Yarai kouichi is the opposite. Always... Alone. Only coming to school when he feels like it. Never participating in school events. And yet... he readily consented to go on the Guam school excurstion. I was so happy thinking my enthusiasm had finally gotten through to him... But then... he dashed my hopes just as swiftly. That day in Guam... I finally understood clearly that he was way beyond my reach... However.. He does have megnetism...! A powerful megnetism that draws people to him and doesn't let them go...!! That's the kind of student Yarai Kouichi is." *(To Sengoku's Group) "I will also try my best, so everyone can go home together! That's right. We need to get home! To the safety of your own homes, where your parents can surely reach you...! We must leave, so that our school field trip doesn't end." *(About Yarai)'' "But I'm worried about him...! I can't just stay quiet and wait around for him to come back."'' Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teacher Category:Yarai's Group Category:Class 4